


【仁丸】混沌情事

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 4
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】混沌情事

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*我搞黄因为我就是想搞  
*文化祭3B女仆咖啡厅 这样的前提。

1.  
丸井文太眼神迷离，用仅剩的那点意识想着  
——再也没有什么比被一个穿裙子的人摁着操更丢脸的事了。

2.  
3年B组的文化祭主题是女仆咖啡厅。俗套但是永不过时的爆点无非是男孩子们穿着女仆装一脸娇羞地说 “主人欢迎您回来”。  
仁王觉得自己倒霉的可以。班上十几个男生，就抽五个穿女装，偏偏他就是那五分之一。

丸井笑得快厥过去。他特地在文化祭当天起了个大早到仁王家门口等他一起上学，顺便答应了仁王姐弟会第一时间将女装仁王雅治的照片传给他们。  
一路上丸井都在激动地发短信。  
“哈哈哈哈哈我跟慈郎君说了要他来立海参观，他说他要把宍户和向日也带上~ ”  
“幸村君和Jackal都说要来我们班玩哦！”  
“听说A班在弄执事咖啡厅诶，到时候你和柳生站一块，那才叫真黄金组合ww”  
仁王面无表情的走在一旁，只偶尔瞥一眼丸井嘟囔个不停的嘴。  
——好麻烦。

除了五名男生和五名女生需要在教室外扮演女仆，剩下的同学全部投入了咖啡和蛋糕的制作中。丸井作为海原祭甜点大赛的第一名，自然是后厨主力人员。虽然时间紧迫，丸井还是选择先去参观仁王换衣服。  
也不知道仁王到底在来学校的路上想通了什么，换裙子换得格外利索，全然没有别的男生那样扭扭捏捏的样子。也就十分钟左右的时间，便没有丝毫心理障碍地穿着裙子走出了更衣室。  
3年B组的女生沸腾了，仁王君真不愧我班颜值担当——盈盈一握的腰，似含秋水的眸，线条匀称的腿，还有绑上蝴蝶结的小辫子。  
即便是准备大声嘲笑仁王的丸井也在心里喊了一句我可以。

“好看吗？”  
“……啊？” 丸井愣愣地看着仁王凑到他眼前，表情捉摸不定，反应了好一会儿才眨眨眼，“好看。”  
仁王这才扯起嘴角：“好看就行。”  
说完便头也不回的走去前厅，和另外几个女仆装男生站到了一起。

丸井呆愣了一会儿，掏出手机拍了一张仁王的背影，按照约定发给仁王的姐姐和弟弟，又趁着仁王不经意转身时拍了一张侧面悄悄保存下来。  
——这可比软绵绵的女孩子带劲多了。

3.  
忙了一上午，丸井累的手都有点抖。他一直在后厨帮忙制作，没顾上前厅是什么状况，自然也不清楚仁王度过了怎样的一上午。  
“丸井君！丸井君！” 突然跑来一个同学，神色看上去有些着急。  
“怎么了？” 丸井回过头应道。  
“仁王君好像不是很舒服，我们都不敢动他，你快带他去保健室看看！”  
“！！” 顾不上还没做好的蛋糕坯，丸井扔下围裙就往外跑，边跑边回头跟厨房的同学喊，“就按我那个步骤弄就行！”

仁王看上去脸色实在不太好，丸井二话没说架起他的胳膊就往保健室走，怕他不舒服特地走的慢了些。  
“仁王，你坚持一下，很快就到保健室了。”  
仁王咬着牙动作艰难地点点头，丸井转头看了一眼，身边的人满脸是汗，步子也虚浮不定。心下着急，又扶着仁王往自己身上靠了几份力。

4.  
保健室里空无一人。  
丸井把仁王小心翼翼安置在床上，准备转身去找老师，身子都还没完全直起来便被极大的力道拉回仁王上方。  
“仁王……？”  
“puri,” 仁王已全然不似刚才那般不适，狭长的眸子危险而锐利的眯了眯，“还是这么好骗呐，丸井。”  
“？！” 丸井睁大眼睛愣了一秒，反应过来后立刻便想直起身子离开。但显然已经为时太晚，仁王拽住他的领带使劲往下扯了扯，脖颈间突然收紧的力道卡的丸井嗓子一痛，还没意识到发生了什么他就和仁王颠倒了位置。

这场景就极为微妙。身穿女仆裙，头戴蝴蝶结的仁王正好整以暇地望着身下衬衫领带，穿戴整齐的丸井。丸井悄悄咽了咽口水，快速眨眨眼睛试图为自己争取最后一丝机会：  
“那个……保健室老师一会儿回来就不好了……”  
“我早就打听好了，老师中午以后开会，一个下午都不会有人过来的。”  
“……其实后厨还挺需要我的，真的。”  
“比起后厨，我觉得——” 仁王慢条斯理解下丸井的领带，不容置喙地将他还在挣扎的双手绑在床头的栏杆上，手指缓慢向下滑到丸井腰部，暗示性地掐了一把，  
“我更需要你。”

5.  
仁王在性事上素来耐心，经过时间慢慢氤氲出的美味才能称得上唇齿留香——他一向这么认为。衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，顺便在过程中状似不经意地用指腹刮过丸井胸前那两点红缨。倒也不慌着将同班同学立刻拆穿入腹，半遮半掩这种撩人的姿态，其实还能多欣赏一会儿。  
丸井的衬衫大开，隐约从白色的布料里透出挺立的果实，仁王勾勾嘴角，隔着布料用手指轻轻揉搓。  
“……靠！……你，啊……” 丸井呼吸的节奏明显被打乱，声音听上去粘腻不少，“你，你别乱来……”  
仁王不禁嗤笑一声，身下这人一副不甘心的样子看上去委实好欺负。他倒也不担心丸井抬腿踹他，到时只需往丸井股间不轻不重的撩拨一把，好容易蓄好力气的男孩便会再度瘫软成甜美的棉花糖。  
“我乱来？” 仁王弯腰凑过去，伸出舌尖描绘丸井耳骨的形状，感觉到对方激烈的颤抖后更加绵软的身躯，嘴角不禁又勾起几分，“……到底是谁扬言要把我女装的照片发给全世界看的？”  
丸井自知理亏，可眼下这状态却又不得不为自己反驳两句。仁王在他身上四处撩拨的手弄得浑身酥麻，偏偏自己的双手又被困住，便十分难耐的扭了扭身子，努力稳住声线：  
“还……还不是，啊……因为你好看吗……”  
“是吗，” 仁王压低的轻笑声从耳根传来，“那你就好好看看，好看的女仆是怎么干你的。”

女仆裙的材质主要是丝绸和大量点缀的蕾丝。仁王贴着丸井轻咬他并不突出的喉结，粗糙的蕾丝便直接在丸井裸露的上身摩擦，力道大的时候会留下轻微的红印。丸井大口喘了几下，视线飘忽地望向正在他胸口舔弄的仁王。那人垂下来的发丝扫过的地方更加酥麻，更别提此时他还穿着女孩子的衣服。  
……实在是，太难为情了。

仁王自是不晓得丸井一系列复杂的心理活动，觉得差不多了便抬头看向丸井。对方眼角湿润的喘着粗气，泛着水光的嘴唇看起来无比可口。  
他弯下身子凑过去，作出一副要亲吻的姿态，等到丸井微仰着头要贴过来的瞬间，又快速地扭开脸。  
“……？” 丸井无声地投去询问的视线。  
“丸井，现在可不是享受的时候，你的惩罚才刚开始啊。”

双手向下摸索解开丸井已经紧绷的外裤，不意外地看到已经开始浸湿的底裤，没等仁王有所反应，丸井先移开了视线，通红着将脸侧了过去，半埋进松软的枕头里。  
仁王挑挑眉，动作娴熟地将丸井下半身剥了个干净，手上使了力将他双腿掰开，圈住自己的腰身跪坐在了床上。  
自己其实也并不好受，女仆裙中间被顶起的凸起明显。这姿势让两人下身贴合在一起，仁王觉得倒是方便，便隔着裙子用自己凸起的那块去顶弄丸井颤颤巍巍挺立着的性器。  
裙子的蕾丝接触到最敏感的部位，丸井整个人猛地向上弹起了一下，又脱力地坠落回床面。他使劲咬着唇以免发出羞耻的声音，额头上缓慢地渗出了细密的汗珠。  
仁王不紧不慢的隔着裙子磨蹭丸井看上去简直岌岌可危的挺立，直到那颤抖着的肉柱已经开始溢出液体，这才伸出手包裹住它。  
“唔……” 被温热的环境包围所带来的刺激太过于突然，丸井唇边漏出一声没忍住的呜咽。仁王看着他那副想叫又怕被别人听到的样子起了坏心，手上施力，规律的撸动起来。  
丸井咬着下唇的齿痕猛地加深，连带着打开的双腿也下意识绷紧，但因为仁王卡在他两腿之间，只能慌乱地蹭着床单。仁王紧盯着丸井的表情——对方临高潮前地小动作他再熟悉不过，他会在高潮的那一瞬间松开下唇，舌头微微前伸——如果这个时候去亲吻他，会得到格外热情的回应。  
但是——  
在丸井松开下唇的那一刹那，仁王眼疾手快的用拇指堵住了他挺立前端的铃口。  
“啊——” 高潮被生生截住的滋味实在难受，丸井一时间脑子都有些空白，空虚感和堵塞感交织成混乱的一团快要将他吞没，“不，不要……快松开……”  
“我说过了——” 仁王将空着的另一只手解下头上用来系蝴蝶结的缎带，手指灵巧地绑住丸井可怜兮兮的性器，“今天是惩罚啊，丸井。”

6.  
在保健室里很容易就找到了凡士林，仁王拿着软膏站在床边仔细欣赏了一会儿丸井失神的模样。被缎带绑住的性器时不时从顶部溢出一些粘稠的液体，将浅红色的缎带浸成了鲜艳的颜色。丸井的小腹随着他不断地吸气而上下起伏，没被脱下的衬衫偶尔刮过挺立的果实，那两颗红缨便肿胀的更加饱满。  
仁王不自觉地舔了舔唇角。

他重新跪坐回丸井两腿之间——躺着的人已经没有任何力气反抗，温顺地好像家养的绵羊——将凡士林挤了些在手指上，朝已经微微张开的穴口探去。  
说实话进得很顺利。  
仁王忍不住在心里赞叹了一句自己前戏的认真，便又加了一根手指进去。  
“啊……” 丸井小声吟了一句，两腿不安地在仁王腰间蹭着。仁王抓过他一条腿，安抚性地在内侧吻了吻，感觉到丸井渐渐放松的身躯，顺势又顶了一根手指进去。  
丸井侧脸咬住枕头，即便如此还是哼叫了几声出来，绑在床头的双手又重新挣扎起来。仁王瞟了眼丸井仍被绑着的性器，知道他此时应是不耐到了极点，便故意用了力，用手在那殷红里规律的动作起来。  
“！——慢点，啊……你慢……” 丸井松开枕头，朝仁王无力的摇摇头。可跪坐在他身前的人压根没打算放过他，又用手抽插了几下后猛地退出，站回床边开始慢腾腾的脱自己的底裤。  
“我现在觉得女孩子的裙子真是挺方便的，” 仁王不慌不忙的动作，甚至还抽了个空把丸井脱下来的衣服整理好放到了一旁的椅子上，“甚至都不需要脱掉就能做这种事。”

丸井根本听不清仁王说了些什么，他觉得自己都要疯了。前面还没有得以释放，现在后面又空虚的可怕，那人存了心要折磨他这么一回，他便是怎么都逃不掉的。丸井脑子里一片混乱，唯一还算清晰地想法是，他再也不要去惹仁王了。  
仁王还穿着那身黑白相间的女仆裙，如果不看他下半身顶起裙摆的挺立的话，他依旧算得上漂亮又娇媚。  
他又一次弯下腰，闭上眼将脸缓慢地凑近丸井，作出要亲吻的姿态。丸井不确定这一次他是不是真心，但又实在渴求对方的不行，哪怕只有一丁点身体接触也算是巨大的恩惠。他仰起脸去够仁王的嘴唇，快要够到的时候，却又一次被对方闪躲过去。  
仁王睁开眼看了看丸井委屈地快要哭出来的可怜表情，觉得这回差不多可以了。  
“下次还幸灾乐祸？”  
“……不了……”  
“那我的照片？”  
“…………我，我一会儿就删掉……”  
“我穿裙子你就这么高兴？”  
丸井咬着嘴唇使劲摇了摇头。

——一直这么乖就好了。

仁王动作轻柔的打开丸井已经微微颤抖的双腿，将裙摆撩开，扶着自己的性器一点点往丸井身体里推。  
因为前戏足够，扩张做的到位，再加上丸井今天格外敏感些，仁王进入得没有丝毫阻碍。当推到最深处时，丸井终于长长地舒了一口气。  
直到进入到温暖的后穴时，仁王才意识到自己其实也并不太妙。过长的前戏让两人都陷入了泥沼般的地狱，而此时欲望的阀门终于得以开启，一切都自然而然地向不受控制的地方蔓延。  
仁王动作极大地操弄身下的人，嘴角挂着无意识的笑容，视线紧紧盯着随着他的动作而起伏的丸井。丸井已经全然放弃控制自己的声音，干脆放任身心在欲海里沉沦，满心满眼只有此刻伏在他身上赐予他所有感官刺激的仁王。  
“啊……啊……仁，仁王……” 丸井颤抖着想去抚摸对方的脸，手却不能动弹，便恳求般的低吟，“求你……啊……帮帮我……啊，解开……”  
手腕终于获得自由，因为长时间保持一个姿势而血液不循环的双手此刻麻木冰凉，但丸井顾不上许多，他唯一想做的，就是抚摸、亲吻、接纳眼前将他扔进欲望旋涡的人。  
裙摆上的蕾丝在大腿内侧不断摩擦，连带着股间一阵一阵的快感让丸井只想叫喊。他再顾不得其他，任凭自己粘腻高亢的叫床声回荡在整个保健室。那千回百转的声音听得仁王觉得浑身的血都冲到了下半身，再也不能保持片刻理智，伸出手按住丸井的头便吻了上去。  
好像是第一次觉得接吻是一件这么舒服的事情。丸井边哼哼边用舌头勾引仁王的舌尖，只一会儿便纠缠在一起，和紧连着的下半身一起，发出让人难堪的搅弄声。他们谁都不清楚到底吻了多久，只知道最后双唇分开时，连舌根都觉得发麻。  
丸井嘴边还挂着晶亮的唾液，唇边时不时漏出被操弄的呻吟。他实在累的够呛，可偏偏身体还觉得没有要够，后穴还在一张一合的吞吐仁王的性器。

仁王抬起丸井的双腿架在肩上，动作慢慢快了起来。丸井似乎也到了极限，股间的殷红大力的吸附住仁王的性器。这一下爽的有点过分，仁王敏锐的感觉到自己小腹开始不安地抽动。  
他最后朝丸井身体里顶弄了几下，动作快速地扯开丸井那根脆弱上的缎带，和他一起射了出来。

丸井哑着嗓子双眼失神的望着天花板，终于发泄出来的液体有一些溅到了脸上，他抬起手指抹掉，拿到眼前看了看，伸出舌头悉数舔了干净。  
刚舔完精液的舌头还没来得及收回去，又被仁王的双唇捉住，邀请着纠缠了好一会儿。

“你下午就在这里休息吧。” 仁王喘着粗气说道。  
丸井花了几秒给眼神聚焦，听到仁王的话，动作轻微地点了点头。

7.  
仁王雅治去了一趟保健室回来后，看上去无比清爽。  
就是送他去保健室的人没跟着一起回来。

“仁王君身体好些了吧？” 早上看他脸色不对劲的同学过来关心道，“不过丸井君怎么没跟你一起回来？”  
“我好多了，谢谢。” 仁王笑着回答，“丸井的话……可能累到了，现在在睡觉。”

文化祭终于结束，仁王得以去更衣室换回自己的制服。看着换下来的女仆裙，鬼使神差地将裙子放进了自己的背包。  
——下次让他穿穿看, puri。

END.


End file.
